Lumina's Son (AWLSE)
Lumina's Child is a possible child of the player if they marry Lumina in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition. The child will automatically appear at the start of the second year. His overall appearance reflects that of Lumina's. The attitude and career he will take is up to you, depending on how you raise him. The child will be easier to influence during childhood, but will have an identity crisis during the teen years of his life. During these years, he will briefly mention that he is attracted to Kate and asks for advice. During the conclusion of the game, the main character passes away and he is deeply affected by this but continues on with his life. His career is also determined. 'Personality' Lumina's child is more inclined to music and art, with a mild interest in exercise and farming. He is not very interested in scholarly pursuits or tending to animals. Of the four children, Lumina's child will be the most rebellious as a teenager. 'Stages' Toddler Stage Lumina's child is quite active at this age, albeit they will never leave the house, opting to 'Wissen to music' instead. He will often protest going to bed and doesn't ask to get picked up as often as the other toddlers. Later in the year, Lumina's child may develop a fondness for plants or drawing in his sketchbook. One thing to note, Lumina's child will be afraid of chickens at this stage. You child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him, and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your child's life to change his personality and interests in the future. ---- Child Stage At this stage, Lumina's son becomes quite active, spending a long time outdoors and coming home in the evening. He's quite optimistic and cheerful, often making remarks about the people in the valley. He often makes remarks about Kate and seems to be on good terms with her. He no longer fears chickens, but has a strong dislike of them. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. It's still important to try and change his interests if you want him to have a certain career before he moves on to the next stage of his life. ---- Teenager Stage At this stage in your child's life, his personality will begin to take shape, and will vary greatly from player to player. His interests are very clear, as you'll see when you go to their room to check his diary and look at the decorations. Their dialogue will differ, as well as their patterns. Regardless of interests, Lumina's child will be very rebellious, rude and angry at his parents. Often making aloof remarks and not understanding what it means to be grown up and mature. He'll rarely smile and will be up and about the valley, preferring to come home late. If you've left his choices up to them, he will be interested in music. The gifts he will enjoy depend on how you've raised them. And the reactions they get from being shown tools will change also. You can still influence him into the career choice you want to at this stage, but it may be harder now if that particular career path has low skill. ---- Adult Stage Now that your child is fully grown, all of his interests and personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how you raised him. He has moved on from his rudeness into maturity, making him somewhat optimistic and cheerful, like when he was a child. He is seen smiling more often than when he was a teenager and now gets along with both parents. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Your Child